


All We Need

by TheMonsterGhost



Series: Stay With Me [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterGhost/pseuds/TheMonsterGhost
Summary: Takes place between Eleventh Hour and Suffering game. Taako wants to learn what it means to rush in. Magnus decides it's time to blow off some steam. This series is inspired off of the Angus & Julia Stone cover of Stay With Me.





	All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of a series. You don't need to read part 1 first but it might bring some context to an otherwise smut-driven one-shot.

Magnus touches his lips absent-mindedly as he recalls his recent night with Taako. Sitting on his bed, airing out their overwhelming concerns and painting their nails. He glances down to see that the deep red color has already begun to chip. That’s what wood-working will do.

They stayed up until the sun began to rise. Not difficult for Taako but Magnus quickly became exhausted. Together, they watched the sky brighten. He can remember Taako sitting up, letting down his braid so long hair cascaded over his shoulder. And then he smiled at Magnus so sweetly…

And Magnus knew they would never fall in love. But he knew the thought had crossed his mind and that there was no going back from that. He adored his friend, loved him in his own sort of way, but his heart was firmly locked up. And he had the feeling Taako’s was in a similar place. Not distant… but not open.

He had said, “Get some rest, big guy. I’ll consider making us something when you’re up. Sound good?”

Magnus was out like a light. And when he awoke, it was to the sound of Merle throwing a fit. He groaned, pressing a pillow to his ear while Merle exclaimed, “The kid is too fuckin’ nosy for his own good! Angus McDonald… pah!”

 

With a sigh, Magnus chips away at the red polish on his ring finger.

“Somethin’ on your mind, bud?”

Magnus lifts his head just as Merle takes a seat next to him on the couch. He shrugs and says, “I guess. Just thinkin’ about some stuff. How was your trip?”

Merle groans, waving dismissively. “Nothing interesting. Just pissed I had to babysit Angus. The brat followed me down there, can you believe it?”

Magnus laughs at that, much to Merle’s displeasure. He’s quick to change the subject.

“Looks like you and Taako had fun without me!” He motions to the nail polish.

“Oh! Yeah. Just our girls’ night in, you know?”

“Sure sure. You’ll have to invite me next time. I’ve overdue for my mani-pedi.”

“You got it,” Magnus chuckles.

Merle taps his knees rhythmically for a while, humming a tune to himself. Magnus continues plucking away bits of red paint. Merle tries to mention nail polish remover but Magnus shrugs, “Meh.”

Again, the dwarf pats his knees, nodding along to a song in his head. And then he says, “Alright. I get it. You don’t wanna talk about it with your old pal, Merle. That’s fine!”

Amused, Magnus says, “What are you talking about?”

“Clearly, something’s going on and I guess I’m just… not part of this team enough to be shuffled into the fold!”

More insistently, Magnus asks, “Merle, what are you talking about? Nothing is going on. You know we’d tell you if there was.”

“I dunno,” grumbles Merle, scratching at his beard. He says, “First, when I got back, Taako seemed… distracted. He kept lurking around the kitchen and blowing me off whenever I tried to talk to him! And now you’re over here… telling me you’ve got stuff on your mind but you won’t tell me what it is… Did I miss something? It’s not my birthday, just so both of you know. You don’t gotta surprise me.”

Magnus feels slightly guilty that they’ve made Merle feel this way but he can’t help his laughter. He claps the dwarf on the shoulder and says, “I think that after the thing at Refuge, we’ve all got a lot on our mind is all.”

“Mmm. Yeah. That was a rough one, huh?” muses Merle. Magnus nods. “But hey! That just means it’s more likely that the next thing will be easier!”

“I wouldn’t be so optimistic,” Magnus replies, “And I don’t wanna jynx it.”

“You? Not optimistic? Now I know something’s goin’ on!” Merle exclaims.

And Magnus feels a sense of duty wash over him. So he nods and says, “You know what! You’re right! We gotta stay positive!”

“Yeah!”

“We’ve survived everything up to this point! Withstood the thrall of every relic we’ve encountered!”

“Hell yeah!”

“So whatever the next thing is… bring it on!”

“That’s right! The Tres Horny Boys are ready to take those relics in and turn them to dust!”

Magnus roars with laughter. “Are we still calling ourselves that?”

“Why not?” Merle shrugs.

 

Magnus can’t sleep. He keeps thinking about the fact that Taako has been just as distracted as he is. At least, Merle had said so. Is it true…? He’s got to wonder.

Again, his fingers meet his lips. It really has been a while, hasn’t it? Magnus hasn’t felt particularly aroused in quite a few years, despite the whimsical name of his team. Sex with strangers always seems empty and he’s never allowed himself to get close enough to others in order to have anything more than a one-night stand. 

Which makes this particular situation difficult. Because Taako is his friend and because he’s almost certain they could have an affair without it being a huge… affair. Oh, what is he even thinking…

There is a knock at his door, so soft he has to wait to hear it again to be sure. _Rap, tap, tap._

“…Hello?”

Taako’s voice replies, “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” says Magnus, sitting up slowly.

The door opens just enough for Taako to slide in and shut the door behind him. He stays where he is, distant from the bed. Magnus asks, “What’s up, Taako?”

The elf takes a deep breath and Magnus uses that moment to hate how hard it is to see in the dark. He’s sure Taako can see him perfectly, elven night vision being what it is. Still, it’s clear that he’s nervous. His posture isn’t quite as relaxed as usual and he’s fidgeting with his hair.

“I’m going to ask you a question, Magnus,” Taako says slowly, debating each and every word, “and I want you to be straight up with me. Clear as day, cool?”

“Y-yeah, sure. Did you wanna sit down?”

Taako crosses the room and sits on the very edge of the foot of the bed. Magnus corrects his posture to sit up straight. With another deep breath, Taako says, “Alright. Here goes. Um… How do I put this… Damn, you think of something all night and then when it comes time to say it… It won’t… Huh.”

Magnus chuckles lightheartedly. “No rush.”

Taako snorts. “Taako rushes in.”

“Magnus is good out here.”

They grin at one another. Taako tries again. “That’s sort of what I wanted to ask about,” he says, “The whole rushing in thing. I mean… someone has to, right? Someone has to be the person to rush in and raise the shield and bring down the sword, that whole song and dance. But I’m a fucking wizard, okay? I stand in the back, which tends to shake out great for Taako. Would shake out better if we had a decent cleric on our hands.”

Magnus elbows Taako playfully, giving him a scolding look. The elf laughs breezily. “I’m just saying.”

“Go on,” says Magnus.

“Right. Well. Even people who always rush in can learn when to hold back. Like that training sesh you had the other day? I was impressed with how you were learning to take in your surroundings and use everything to your advantage. It’s a big step from the fuckin’… suicidal death march you used to do when we started this whole thing. Running headfirst into the fight, mindlessly swinging your weight around until the fighting was over…”

“I appreciate it,” Magnus snorts. He’s anxious for Taako to get to the point.

“So I was thinking… I mean, let’s be honest, I’m competent as all hell compared to you dunces.”

“Hey!”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that what we’re up against… it’s tough. And I’ve taken my fair share of hard hits. That being said, it could benefit me to learn when to get the jump on something, you know? Instead of hanging back and waiting to see what happens…”

“What are you asking, Taako?”

He asks, “If you’re learning how to hang back… How do I learn to rush in?”

Magnus hums thoughtfully. A good question, actually. He says as much out loud. “I mean… for me… it’s just… Rush in! When an opportunity presents itself, you don’t hesitate. You take the initiative and go fuck shit up!”

“It’s not always that simple,” says Taako.

“No, you’re right, it’s not! But you get better at figuring it out along the way. All that really matters is… you take whatever chance you get because you might not get another chance at all.”

“Hm.”

Taako nods thoughtfully. Magnus waits to see if he has anything more to ask or if the advice makes sense. And he leans forward, tilting his head to show Taako that he’s smiling. He asks, “Does that make—“

Taako leaps onto Magnus, causing him to nearly knock the back of his head against the wall. Magnus only sees a flash of consideration in Taako’s eyes before they shut and their lips crash together. A fire lights up and the kiss quickly becomes open-mouthed and passionate.

Magnus hums, wrapping his arms around Taako’s middle and pulling him close. Shaking hands drag down his sideburns and jaw before moving back up across his cheeks and into his hair.

Struggling to get a single word out, Magnus breaks away for a breath. He stammers, “T… Taako…”

Eyes half-lidded and lips wet, Taako responds, “…Yeah?”

Magnus wants to talk this out. He wants to clarify everything before even considering more of this. Acknowledge it in some way before barreling headfirst into what he’s sure is some kind of mistake. Instead, the words that come out of his mouth are, “Fuck it.” 

Taako is grinning ear to ear by the time Magnus closes the gap between them again, hauling the elf into the bed. He rolls Taako onto his back, cupping his face in one hand and the small of his back resting on the other. Their lips part and tongues collide, quick to explore the taste of the other. Magnus issues a soft moan as Taako’s nails scrape along the back of his neck.

Giggling into their kiss, Taako says, “I never thought you’d—“

“I don’t care,” says Magnus. And it sounds terser than he intended but Taako gets to thrill off of it, swinging both arms around the man’s neck and leaving a biting kiss on his lower lip.

It’s that mindless thrill that makes this easy. The gentle, romantic kisses with the lights on… they’re nice. And they hearken back to good times. But that’s what makes them complicated and emotionally terrifying.

This lust is… well, fuck, it’s almost downright platonic. Just guys being dudes being dos horny boys.

“I want this,” says Taako.

“Good,” Magnus replies. He lifts Taako’s chin and bites his neck, causing the elf to cling tight to his broad shoulders and moan. As Magnus nibbles and licks at his skin with the expressed aim to leave a mark, Taako wraps both legs around one of Magnus’ thighs, squeezing and pulling it closer. He pulls close enough that he can comfortably grind against that muscle as Magnus moves to another spot on the other side of his throat.

“Th-there… Fuck…”

Magnus bites a little harder and Taako shudders beneath him. Moreover, his grinding becomes incessant, which makes Magnus keenly aware of the clothing situation. Taako is wearing another long tunic with only panties on underneath. The panties are barely able to contain the cock that is quickly hardening beneath them.

Magnus’ hands move down to Taako’s thighs, a caress as he moves back up and thumbs circles against his hipbones. Taako’s grinding turns to squirming.

He backs away from one of the most brilliant hickies he’s ever given in his life.

“Say it again, Taako. Tell me you want this.”

Taako whimpers, a sound Magnus didn’t expect. A sound Magnus can’t handle.

“Tell me,” Magnus repeats, pressing his thigh inward between Taako’s legs to illicit another moan, “that you want this.”

“Yes,” Taako breathes, hiding his mouth behind his hand. “Yeah, Magnus, I’m fucking melting already, so—“

It’s enough. He doesn’t have to go on for Magnus to rush in. The fighter grabs Taako’s knees and lifts them up, pulling his body away from his thigh and up into the air. He makes a flustered and uncomfortable sound until the flat of Magnus’ tongue is pressed to his taint, barely clothed by lacy panties. Slender fingers dive into Magnus’ hair as he laps openly from Taako’s tight ring to his sac. The lace is killing them both.

Magnus wants to ask for more expressed permission but something animalistic has taken over. He bites the panties and rips them open with ease. To his relief, Taako howls, “Yesss! Oh, fuck, Magnus…!” The elf proceeds to pull Magnus back in by the grip he has on his hair. He doesn’t have to try hard; Magnus is already leaning in.

He sucks at the base of Taako’s cock, leaving wet kisses along the shaft up to the head. And from there, he moves even higher, kissing the elf’s hips, his stomach, his chest. All the while, he pushes the tunic off of his body until he’s struggling to remove it completely. Taako is practically vertical now.

The awkward position doesn’t last long. Magnus sits back up with his arms still hooked securely under Taako’s thighs. As he sits upright, he brings Taako with him and the elf sits proudly on his shoulders, dick pressed to his face. Magnus grins up at him.

Taako is breathless as he finds his balance on Magnus’ traps. “Ohh, you _are_ a strong man, aren’t you?” he laughs, scratching through Magnus’ hair adoringly. “Showoff.”

With a cocky grin, Magnus turns his attention back to Taako’s shaft, kissing and sucking along the base and leaving marks along his inner thigh. Nails dig into the back of his neck and he has to squeeze tight to Taako’s ass when he starts swaying his hips. The teasing is becoming too much too fast.

“You’re being selfish,” says Taako. And in response, Magnus sets him back down onto the bed. He’s pulled into another kiss as his cock is palmed openly through his trousers.

Taako hums in appreciation for the size, making Magnus flush with pride. “Alright, get these clothes off. We’re doing this thing.”

Magnus does exactly as he’s told, stripping down to nothing. He fumbles a few times as he watches Taako slowly slide the waistband of his torn panties off of his hips and down the long journey of his leg. Magnus plucks the panty from Taako’s ankle and then kisses his way up. From his calf to his hamstrings, along his hips, his sides--

Taako giggles, pushing Magnus’ bearded face away from his sensitive side. His giggles turn nervous when he spots the devilish glint in Magnus’ eyes. Ticklish; good information to store away for later. 

“Are you just going to stare, sweetheart, or are we blowin’ off steam?”

Right.

Magnus brings Taako in for a kiss, reaching around him to grab at his ass and experimentally slide a finger over his hole. It makes Taako shudder but there’s nothing wet to make entrance easy. As if reading his mind, Taako pushes Magnus onto his back and turns.

Hand sliding over the globe of his ass, Taako shamelessly presents himself to Magnus’ face, taking his heavy cock into his slender fingers. As he drags his tongue over the head of Magnus’ dick, he says, “Get me wet, babe. I like it rough as much as the next girl but you gotta give me something to work with.”

Demanding in bed. Fitting. And it works just fine for Magnus, who is eager to please. He wraps his thick arms around Taako’s waist and dives in to lap at his asshole. A choked sound comes from the elf as he sinks onto Magnus’ prick.

Tucking hair behind his ear, Taako bobs his head, eyes fluttering shut. Magnus’ tongue is so warm and enthusiastic, fervently slicking him from the outside-in. As Taako manages to take more and more of that cock into his throat, Magnus pops a finger into his mouth and then against Taako’s hole. Tongue still licking tight circles against him, his finger slides inside and Taako has to catch a breath in order to properly moan. He lazily pumps Magnus’ cock as he breathes against the shaft, lightly bucking against that finger.

“You like this?” asks Magnus. His own voice surprises him, almost unrecognizable from how thick with lust is sounds. He’s never been opposed to sex with men but he’s never done it, either. Taako knows this. All three of them had shared copious amounts of personal information in their drunken nights alone.

So Taako responds, “Yeah, you’re a natural, Mags. Mmn.”

Another prideful grin and Magnus removes his finger in order to slick another one and then add them both. Taako’s body shivers in a way that makes Magnus’ cock twitch. A pleased purr comes from Taako’s lips as he points that prick back to his mouth.

It’s Magnus’ turn to groan salaciously when Taako begins to suck him off heartily. Bobbing like he has no gag reflex to speak of, working his tongue from top to bottom and back again. Magnus meets the enthusiasm two-fold, thrusting his fingers alongside his tongue until Taako’s hole is slick enough to make sounds that would cause a seasoned whore to blush.

Taako lifts his head high, arching his back and gripping tight to Magnus’ thighs. He nearly pins Magnus’ fingers to his chin as he rocks his hips down against his face.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” he says. Magnus removes his fingers and his tongue, wipes his face against his arm, and shoves Taako down onto his chest. Immediately, his hands ball into fists in the sheets and he lifts his ass high.

“Do it,” he breathes. And Magnus rushes in.

Months of pent-up frustration bleeds out onto the mattress. Taako’s cry as Magnus pushes into him is loud enough to raise the dead. The sounds don’t stop as he begins to fuck himself onto Magnus’ cock, frustrated that he didn’t immediately start thrusting like a wild animal.

Panting heavily, Magnus shudders and stammers, “T-Taako…! W… wait… Oh…”

He slows but he doesn’t stop, Instead, Taako twists his hips as he rocks down Magnus’ thick prick. “What…? You wanna stop?” he asks.

Magnus grabs the ends of his long hair and wraps it around his palm, giving a sharp tug. Taako hisses, a twisted smile on his face.

“No,” says Magnus, “I just wanna enjoy this.”

Taako bites his lip and stills his movements, allowing Magnus to take control. The fighter doesn’t waste a moment. He keeps one fist tangled in Taako’s hair, the other giving his ass a gentle smack. Taako shoots him a sultry look over his shoulder and he does it again, a little harder. It’s difficult to tell in the dark but he’s sure Taako gives him a wink of approval.

His hips start moving, thrusting hard and fast. It’s fucking primitive, as Taako would later describe it. But in the moment, Taako loves it. His eyes roll back and his face hits the mattress, struggling to meet that barbaric tempo.

Magnus almost comes to an immediate halt when there’s an angry banging on his bedroom door. But Taako responds first with a particularly loud scream. He bucks harder against Magnus, bodies clapping with each drive. So instead of stopping, Magnus meets the brutal pace with a grunt and another smack against Taako’s ass.

When the banging returns with more ferocity, Taako’s hand flies up. A bubble of silence encapsulates the room and Magnus can’t help but laugh.

“D-don’t stop,” Taako says, voice tight in his throat, “For the love of fuck, Magnus, d-don’t…”

“Are you close?” asks Magnus. He gives Taako’s hair a hard pull.

The elf cries out, hands flying to grip onto Magnus’ wrist. He’s sitting upright, now, fucking himself hard onto Magnus. “Yeah… Fuck… Yeah, I’m close.”

“Where do you want me?” Magnus’ voice is almost too sweet compared to the brutal way he pounds into Taako’s slight body. 

“R-right here… Don’t stop, Magnus…”

Magnus wraps Taako’s hair even tighter around his hand, pulling him flush. His free arm encircles Taako’s waist and holds him there. The hands on his wrist move to the back of his neck and he kisses behind Taako’s ear.

The elf is reduced to desperate muttering and hot tears fall down his face. Magnus chances a brush of his fingertips against the head of Taako’s cock.

Instantaneously, Taako goes stiff and Magnus takes the hint, picking up the pace. Gods, he swears he can feel himself knocking against Taako’s stomach…

“…---! Mag--!”

Taako screams. It’s an alarming, high-pitched sound that Magnus instinctively drowns out by shoving two fingers into his mouth. Taako takes the opportunity presented, pursing his lips around the fingers and moaning ungodly sounds into the air. Magnus blindly kisses at his neck until his own hips stutter and then drive deep. He spills himself inside Taako’s ass, bucking with each wave of orgasm.

Energy drains from his body and he can feel Taako shaking from head to foot against him. Slowly, he falls to the side, holding Taako close. They spoon as the afterglow drifts upon them.

Magnus turns Taako around to face him, noticing the subtle discomfort in Taako's face as he struggles to meet Magnus' gaze. But the second their eyes meet, his face lights up.

“Holy shit,” says Taako with a breathless laugh.

“Yeah,” Magnus beams.

They stare at each other in awed silence, flashes of past sexual tension experiences resolving themselves in their respective minds.

Of course Magnus wants to talk about it. He speaks up, “So.”

And Taako responds, unsurprised, “Mmhmm.”

“That was… good,” he says, “Really good.”

Taako snorts. “Yeah, I mean. We all got needs, right? It was good. You really are a natural, Maggie.” He sits up and Magnus panics.

“Where are you…? Where are you going?”

At this, Taako _does_ seem surprised. He gazes at Magnus with his hand midway to his tunic. “I was… going back to my room.”

“Why?” asks Magnus.

Taako is quiet. He stares at Magnus’ open arms and disappointed eyes. “I mean. I guess I don’t have to. I just figured—“

“No…” whispers Magnus, “No, Taako… I’d actually like it if you’d… stay?”

Taako smiles softly. He picks up his tunic and pulls on the sleeves. Magnus watches on, the disappointment growing. And then Taako tucks himself into those open arms. “No need to get emotional, babe, it’s not a good look,” Taako says. Magnus chuckles and holds him dearly.

It’s nice, Taako thinks. To just be held. He sighs, melting into the embrace.

It’s a vulnerable moment. This isn’t love. That’s clear enough. They remain in a comfortable silence with uncomfortable ghosts haunting their minds. But that remains with or without a friend to share it with. It’s nice and it’s warm and it’s good to have someone to hold onto as the pain comes scratching its way through the quiet night.

“Hey, Taako? Did you want anything? Water or like… a wash cloth?”

The elf makes a sound somewhere between a groan and a tired laugh. “Keep that romantic crap to yourself, Mags. I’m a grown man.”

“Nah, c’mon, I’m just being nice. I’m probably gonna get a water for myself so I figured I’d offer.”

“In that case, fine. A water would be fan-fuckin-tastic. But don’t blame me if you bump into Merle in the hall.”

“Oh yeah! Oh shit!” Magnus covers his mouth as he bursts into laughter. Taako similarly covers his lips. “We totally woke him up! Oh man… I feel awful about that.”

“Tch. Whatever, he’ll get over it, my man. He’ll just make a few inappropriately timed jokes and then forget about it.”

Magnus stands up and heads to the door. He stops just before shutting it behind him. “Don’t go anywhere, alright? I’ll be right back.”

“Trust me, Taako is _so_ good right here.”

They drink their water. They wrap themselves up in one another and under covers, Magnus braiding strands of Taako’s hair as they talk quietly about their journeys. What’s changed since they started, where they had been just before they took the job… Where they planned to go afterwards…

Eventually, the conversation trails off and Taako is met with Magnus’ gentle snoring. He grins and holds the larger man’s hand in his own. It’s all he needs before drifting into a deep meditation. All he needs…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The first part of this series was pretty fluffy but I hope you don't mind things kicking off quickly. Additional parts to this series might start getting angsty. If that's your thing. Again, the inspiration for this series comes from listening to the cover of Stay With Me by Angus & Julia Stone so I highly recommend checking it out. It's nice.
> 
> I draw a lot of The Adventure Zone fanart on my Tumblr [@themonsterghost](http://themonsterghost.tumblr.com) and you can also hmu on Twitter [@themonsterghost](http://twitter.com/themonsterghost). Peace!


End file.
